Horrid Henry and the Detention Club
Horrid Henry and the Detention Club is the thirty-ninth episode of Series 4. Synopsis When Henry becomes a member of the Detention Club he finds out there is more to a good story than just telling tales! Plot The episode begin at Ashton Primary School, Ms Oddbod announced the pupils to listen to Soggy Sid who is going to give a lecture about goldfish for a Friday afternoon. Soggy Sid doesn't know where to begin and Mirs Oddbod helps him out, Sid mutters making everyone bored for a long time and Mrs Oddbod stops him, Soggy Sid decided to take a few questions. Then Sid spots Henry asleep and he gets really angry as he wakes up. Henry saw Soggy Sid growling and stream out of his ears making a train noise and that made him scream "Noooo!!!" After the title, Henry leaves the house telling the audience it's Saturday and he's off to school. Soggy Sid decided to try out a new club, Detention club on a Saturday. As Henry arrives at school, he notices that Tidy Ted though he was surprised that he joined the club because he was excited since he never had a detention before, but Henry thinks that's weird. Then Aerobic Al came along since he couldn't let Henry to do it by himself amusing it's cool. Lazy Linda joined in and Henry asked her why she's here too but Soggy Sid interrupts and calls them all inside. Outside Moody Margaret comes to the window and asked Henry about her crimson cutlass when Soggy Sid sees her and just before she was about to turn away, Miss Battle-Axe sends her inside with the others. In the detention room, Soggy Sid puts a bowl with a goldfish on the table, Miss Battle-Axe enters the room and writes down the rules on the chalkboard, but after she writes the second rule she spots Linda asleep and shouts at her to wake her up. She gives them a very important question which is "Who do I think I am?". Margaret said "Not a goldfish, that's for sure." Sid gets cross and the two teachers danced out. Margaret decided to leave the room but Ted stops her and she told him that she and the others are breaking the rules 2 out of 3. Margaret told the others that it's all Henry's fault that they got a detention in the first place but Ted refuses to let her leave, so he makes a deal with her by telling them a story and that was Goldilocks and the three bears and the clock changes around. In the end, the two teachers come in and the pupils all told their normal names. Tidy Ted, Aerobic Al, Lazy Linda, Moody Margaret and Horrid Henry. Henry winks at the audience as he leaves the room. The two teachers danced together when Ted comes and laughs as he says same time next week to them. The two teachers stared at the audience and Soggy Sid drops Miss Battle-Axe on the floor and she says "Ouch!" ending the episode. Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes